dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 2: My New Life... Begins
"W-What? How?!!" Yukio exclaims while looking at his friends, black wings sprouted from their backs. "Tatsuya saved your life by using these." A calm, soothing voice suddenly appears, as Yukio turns to his side he realises that Rias has arrived with the rest of the Occult Research Club. Yukio looks at her hand and notices a hologram of a chess piece, specifically a Pawn. "A chess piece? You guys are insane..." "Think that all ya fuckin' want." Tatsuya chimes in, irritation clearly in the tone of his voice. Yukio flinches slightly as he raises his voice, Akeno lets out a quiet sigh and leans back against the wall, watching Tatsuya. "Look Yukio, you've gotta face the facts man. You nearly died, and this-" Tatsuya quickly cuts himself off, summoning another Pawn chess piece, which gently falls into the palm of his hand. "-is what saved your life. Sure it looks like a regular chess piece, but to us Devils, it's more than just a part of a board game." Yukio looks at the piece in Tatsuya's hand while he begins to explain this weird logic with the chess pieces. "Okay... What's the significance of the pieces then?" "Simple; the pieces decide your role." Yukio just gives Tatsuya a curious but confused look, he sighs and takes a seat, after a moment Akeno joins him with a light blush on her cheeks. Tatsuya pretends not to notice her blushing but he also ends up blushing a little. "Alright, y'know how on each side there's the pawns in the front row, the rooks in the corners, the knights, the bishops, then the queen and finally the king? Well in our world there's a system based on that, and that's why you and your friends are Devils, just like me." Ed, Caleb, Amber and Celeste all sit down beside Yukio while Tatsuya brings up the order of the chess pieces, Yukio nods and feels comfort at Amber as she rubs his back softly. "Anyway, Yukio. Your friends went through a similar path, except for Ed. He only did it because he found out that Caleb was a devil." "Hey!" Ed growls at Tatsuya, who just laughs before being surprised as Akeno holds up a cup of tea to him, he gives her a warm smile before taking the cup and gently sipping on the tea. He puts the tea down before letting out a sigh of relief. "I think I can make an example out of Rias and the others... Are you okay with that?" Rias gives a gentle nod as Tatsuya looks over to her while speaking, he looks at the others before looking at Akeno, who puts her hand on his leg while blushing more, causing Tatsuya to blush while he looks over to Yukio. "Each High-Class Devil gets a set of pieces to use, which are actually chess pieces, but with demonic power and the ability to heal and revive the deceased, in total they get 15 pieces and are known as the 'King', which is what Rias is." Yukio takes surprise as he discovers that Rias is a Devil as well, he takes a deep breath before looking back at Tatsuya. "The pieces have different abilities, which in turn correlate to the piece, like Kiba and Xenovia. They are both 'Knights', the speed fighters of their group. Actually that's what Ed is as well, he's the Knight of my group." Yukio looks at Ed before looking down at his hands, noticing them shaking a little. "I'll wrap this up quickly, the Bishops are the healers of the group and they must be defended. The Rooks are the tanks, the Pawn is actually not a bad piece, since it gets the ability to temporarily promote itself to a Rook, Knight or Bishop." Issei grins proudly as Tatsuya continues to explain the pieces to Yukio, Akeno looks over to Rias after she blushes a deep red due to Rias gestures for her to make a move on Tatsuya. "The Queen is the most powerful piece of the set, as it possesses the ability of the Rook, the Knight and the Bishop. I think that's everything you need to know for now..." Tatsuya lets out a sigh of relief and sinks into the chair, it is then that Akeno looks at him and moves a little closer to him before sitting her head on his shoulder, the both of them blushing. Rias smiles at the two while this happens, however Issei looks on in surprise and some jealousy. "Welcome to the club man.. You're one of us." Ed pats Yukio on the back before getting up and stretching. "Is that all you wanted to see us for or is there more?" "That's all, to be honest I just wanted you guys to be there for Yukio while I explained all of that." Tatsuya says to Ed, letting the others go. He watches the five leave before sighing and leaning his head against Akeno's, closing his eyes for a moment before looking over at Rias. "You having fun looking at us like that?" Rias giggles before sipping some of her tea, smiling at Tatsuya and Akeno. "My... Tatsu and Akeno look so adorable together... I just hope that they can finally admit how they feel..." Rias thinks to herself while the others sit down and start doing their own thing, Gasper playing on his handheld console like usual, Issei and Kiba talking about their training, Koneko eating some donuts, Xenovia and Asia talking about God and other religious topics, Rossweisse starting to read a book. "Rias, Cass and I have been talking about a few things lately, I think you'll be happy with the idea we've had." "Cass? You mean Castiel?" "Yep, all I'm gonna say just to be a tease is that RS might reunite." As Tatsuya says that, Rias' eyes light up as a bright smile emerges on her face.